particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Vanuku
Vanuku is a nation on the continent of Majatra. Ancient Era The lands that are now considered Vanuku played no big part during the ancient era of Majatra. Most of Vanuku was inhabitated by small seperate Qedarite tribes who had settled there after the Qedarite Exodus, one of the largest ethnic migrations in the history of Terra. Around 500 BCE Cildanians had established outposts in the north east and south east of modern day Vanuku, the Cape of Bommelaer was almost fully inhabitated, and controlled, by Cildanians. Around 200 BCE, when the Kalopians and Selucians established their colonies and city states no major settlements were built in any part of modern day Vanuku. It was only between 50 BCE and 50 CE that the Jelbo-Tukaric migration, having begun in Seleya, reached the lands of Vanuku. The migrating Jelbics started quarreling with the Qedarite tribes but subdued them with ease, clearly marking the superior ways at war of the Jelbic peoples. Early Medieval Era To most modern historians the medieval era of Majatra started after the fall of the Qedarite Empire. One of the successor states of the old Qedarite Empire was the Selucian-speaking Kingdom of Leucopolis. It was the Leucopolitan King Augustus the Great that officially began the medieval era by conquering the Kingdom of Irkawa. His conquests would herald the start of the Augustan Empire. By the time Augustus was waging his wars of conquest the Deltarians arrived, their migration passed through Vanuku where around 500 CE they temporarily settled, mostly in the modern state of Bommelaer. Many Deltarians left Vanuku not even a hundred years later, during the Deltarian land-taking. The rise of the new Tokundian Empire took a large bite from the central Majatran holdings of the Augustan Empire. Emperor Constantine I, bitter about the losses of land, sent his imperial forces north to subdue and annex the Jelbic tribes in southern and central modern day Vanuku. A larger part was conquered during the reign of Emperor Cassander II, driving many of the Jelbic tribes in the area further north. Meanwhile the First Jelbek Khanate had risen in the near east, inspiring many Jelbic tribes in Vanukean land to attempt the same. All these attempts were futile until the year 812 CE. Khanate of the Banster (819 - 1246) Several tribe had expanded greatly, unifying or annexing other tribes in the area of modern day Vanuku. One of these tribes were the Banmek under the reign of a Bek Intrsmor. Sources are divided whether this man is the father or grandfather of Merlkai Intrsmorsko Banmek, since both men are listed as Intrsmor in the very few historical sources that survived. His son, or grandson, Merlkai became Bek of the Banmek upon the death of his father. He owed allegiance to a greater Bek who controlled two or three "tribes" but with the help of allies, accomplices and brute force he went in open rebellion and took the seat of that Bek for himself. His conquests saw the rise of the Khanate of the Banster. By the year 811 CE Merlkai had united most, if not all, of the Jelbic clans in modern day Vanuku. He used a year to prepare and then sent an envoy to the Augustan Emperor Caesar I, requesting the Empire to return the Jelbic lands to the Jelbic peoples. The envoy was sent home by the imperials without his tongue, which had been removed for his insolence to dare request such a thing from the Emperor. Merlkai then took his horde and invaded the Augustan lands, correctly estimating that their northern frontier was weaker than it appeared. Merlkai's quick movement through the Augustan lands forced the Augustan commander, Bonosus Honoratus, to split up his forces. Merlkai then picked the smaller armies off one by one. His men were experts at foraging and if they knew an Augustan army was on their tail they would only leave burned dirt behind. Several times during his campaign he retreated into Jelbic lands to enact this "scorched earth" tactic. During the open battle confrontations with the Augustans he showed extreme skill at using light cavalry and horse archers against the Empire's heavy infantry and cataphracts. When Honoratus retreated from the northern frontier Merlkai quickly sent an envoy with riches to the Emperor of the Augustans. By this time the bitter Caesar had died and the new Emperor, Basil, openly accepted the peace. After the war Merlkai, now known as 'the Conqueror' or for others 'the Unifier', declared himself Khan of the Banster and converted to Patriarchal Hosianism, forcing the entire Khanate to join him. The conversion of faith was to avoid future retribution from the Augustans. The Khanate quickly developed into a feudal state and was, except for the few odd wars with the Sacred Monarchy of Beiteynu to the north, a peaceful nation. The War of Lords however turned this around. The Khan Aldrkai III attempted to centralize the Khanate, spurring the nation into a conflict that lasted almost sixty years. It was during this war that another war broke out with the Sacred Monarchy after they sheltered a rebel Bek on Kathuristan. In 1065 CE, Aldrkai III invaded the island, capturing the Bek and annexing Kathuristan. The collapse of the Sacred Monarchy of Beiteynu and the rise of Ahmadism set the stage for the fall of the Khanate. Exactly a hundred years after the conquest of Kathuristan, the newly formed Kingdom of Arakhim conquered it as their ancestral homeland and patriarchal see. The later Khans were not as dilligent as the early Khans and when the Ahmadi Caliphate invaded in 1245 CE the faith of the Khanate was decided at the battle of Vrkzel were the mighty warrior, Shlajkai Khan, was slain. His brother, Kezkai V, could not turn the tide and surrendered in 1246 CE, abdicating as the last Khan of the Banster. Emirate of Wrnuke (1246 - 1486) The invasion of the Ahmadi Caliphate began in mid August, 1245 CE. Even though Patriarchal Hosianism had been the dominant religion within the Khanate, Ahmadism had started to get a grip on the Krlmek, the western clans that live in the sandy and mountaineous west and south of Vanuku. It was the Krlmek Sagzi Trisrmo, a converted Ahmadite, that informed the Caliph Bunjamín that the Krlmek had seen the light of Ahmad's teachings. The Caliphate was looking to expand and thus the Caliph decided to march into Vanuku as well. The Great War of the South was still raging when the invasion began. The Battle of Vrkzel had already decided the fate of the Khanate. On April 10, 1246 CE Sagzi Trisrmo was named Emir of Wrnuke. His offspring would rule the Emirate in the Caliph's name until the fall of the Caliphate. The Banmek and Trmék were put down with brute force, most of their land severely reduced and divided amongst Ahmadi Wrnukaeks. The powerful clans were lift with a little bit of land as the Caliph feared that taking away all land from those infidels would spark the entire population of the Emirate against the Caliphate. In 1486 CE the last Caliph, Azi Bunjamín, died and a succession crisis came to be. The succession was not resolved and the Emirates and Sultanates broke up in seperate states. Emir Mustav IV of the Emirate of Wrnuke tried to keep his independent state but the Banmek and Trmék had become a majority within the Emirate. A rebellion started and it was Kezkai Banstíll, a supposed descendant of the last Khan Kezkai V, that came out as leader of this civil war. He established the Duchy of Banstíll and was declared to be 'the Restorer' for ousting the Ahmadite yoke. Rise of the Archduchy of Banstill (1486 - 1702) WIP Colonization of the Dorvish (1629 - 1700) Imperial Confederacy (1702 - 1814) Golden Age of Vanuku (1814 - 1939) Decade of Unrest and Great War of Vanuku (1939 - 1961) Split Vanuku (1961 - 2090) War of Unification (2090 - 2139) Modern History (2139 - 3209) Fascist Era (3209 - 3245) Communist Terrors (3245 - 3297) Imperial Confederacy (3297 - 3359) Restoration of the Republic (3359 - 3509) Barmenian Occupation (3509 - 3538) Second Restoration of the Republic (3538 - 3696) Rise of the Crowned Republic (3696 - 3777) The Empire of the Jelbic Peoples (3777 - 3816) In 1702 CE independent duchies, counties and city states banded together to form the Imperial Confederacy. The confederacy was based on the old Lorman Confederacy from Dorvik. It had one elected Emperor and eight families that sat on the Imperial Council. The Confederacy was the first true monarchy of Vanuku and it covered most of modern Vanuku except some regions in the far south. After the Confederacy fell apart in 1814 CE Vanuku was once more divided. By this time feudalism started to disappear and a few democratic city states or regions managed to increase their power in Vanuku. This was followed by the Great War of Vanuku in 1952 CE. Duchies, Princedoms and other noble states banded together against the democratic city states and unions. The Great War lasted until 1961 CE, leaving Vanuku devastated with a bled out population. The power of the nobility decreased and democracy was on the rise together with a sense of unity. In the early 2000’s the Republic of Vanuku was formed and after the War of Unification the modern state of Vanuku was established. Modern History (needs links) In the early 2050's tensions started to rise once again, resulting in the War of Unification in 2090. A war that finally ended the bloodshed and turned Vanuku in one united country. In the early 2050’s Vanuku was divided between two powerful blocs, the Archduchy of Banstill in the north, primarily in Schoorvesten, and the Republic of Vanuku in the south. These factions fought one final battle in the War of Unification, after which modern Vanuku was finally united. The Republic, also known as the National Corporation of Vanuku, was officially established in 2135 under supervision of the Ad Hoc Security Party. The democratic factions in the south had all peacefully united to stand a chance against the monarchies in the north, in the years before the unification the Security Party had gathered an immense amount of influence, reigning as a de facto fascist government. The Archduchy of Banstill ruled over most of the state of Schoorvesten and a small part of central Vanuku. The Archdukes had been of the house van Zuyden tot Banstill for centuries, being descendants of the great Merulf the Conqueror. Rising tensions sparked a Vanuku wide war between the Archduchy of Banstill and the Republic of Vanuku in 2091. The war lasted 40 years before ending in 2134 with the defeat of the Archduchy. The traditionalist Archduchy used old military doctrines from the Great War of Vanuku, while the Republic used progressive tactics supplied by foreign advisers. The natural defences in Schoorvesten made it possible for the Archduchy to hold out several decades before eventually collapsing under economic pressure and sustained losses. Aaron Adams, leader of the Security Party, then unified both factions into one natio; the National Corporation of Vanuku. The republican cause had been lost as the Security Party had successfully seized power, citing democracy as unnecessary and obstructing to the functioning of the state. Under pressure of several groups, coming close to a civil war, democratic elections were finally held 2147. Winner of these elections was the liberal democrat, Josiah Bartlet, ousting the Security Party from power. President Bartlet ruled the true First Republic for 27 years, except in 2159 during the constitutional crisis during which he temporarily resigned when his daughter was held hostage by political extremists. Bartlet was responsible for a massive economic growth in Vanuku, expanding the free market and putting Vanuku on the international stage. President Bartlet was also responsible for the “Identrinity”, a special bill defining the nation’s flag, anthem and capital city. The city of Bartletstad, in Verhamelen, was named after him. After this Vanuku enjoyed a period of prosperity while mostly peaceful as well. Several constitutional reforms were made, causing the establishment of the Second Republic. However the major turnpoint for the peaceful era was the establishment of an absolute monarchy. Climbing his way through the New Democracy party, Charles (Karel in Vanukuian) of the house Vahama, managed to get himself established as monarch of Vanuku. The monarchy was established in 2773 and ended in 2799 when the Third Republic was founded by the New Capitalistic Party under leadership of Karl Schlaback. The liberal free market ideology continued to thrive in Vanuku until 2975 when the Liberal Democratic Party was disbanded. In 3045 Vanuku became occupied by the nation of Kalopia after a well-orchestrated coup managed to seize power. The Kalopians assigned the Ducal Party to lead Vanuku as a puppet government. The occupation however was not meant to be as only four years later the Freedom and Democracy for Vanuku party rose up, ousting the Ducal Party from power. A popular uprising then brought Vanuku back under control of the Vanukuian parliament, establishing the Fourth Republic in 3049. A peaceful period arised again but in the later reign of the Freedom and Democracy party civil unrest started to rise and in 3209 fascists took over, establishing the Vanukuian Reich. For a short period Vanuku was a one party state until laws were loosened and Cornelis van Zanten and his People and Freedom party were allowed into parliament as well. The Fascist Party of Vanuku however was unable to maintain their grip on Vanuku and disbanded. The People and Freedom party loosened laws even further, making Vanuku a true fascist republic. The National Freedom Party soon entered parliament as well. The two-party republic remained until 3245 when a communist uprising took over, founding the People’s Republic of Vanuku. The communist uprising was funded by Sekowo, who made clever use of the instability in Vanuku by seizing their colonies. In 3297 Vanukuian nationalists and monarchists ousted the communists and for the first time in over a thousand years the house van Zuyden tot Banstill returned to power. The Imperial Confederacy was a resurrection of the old elective monarchy that controlled Vanuku from 1702 to 1814. This Imperial Confederacy however was not elective and the van Zuyden tot Banstills enjoyed free reign. The last monarch, Laurens IV, abdicated in 3359. Under guidance of the Federal Union the nation was transformed to a federation. The federation lasted for almost two centuries until the nation of Barmenia invaded in 3509, using the house of Mede’s claim on Vanuku as a casus belli. After three decades of occupation the Barmenian invaders were finally pushed back to Barmenia by Vanukuian rebels who then transformed the nation into a fascist federal republic. The fascist republic lasted for a long time, almost succumbing to another Barmenian invasion during the Barmenia-Vanuku War (3627-3638), before being saved by the Augustans and later enjoying protection of the great Temrkai. After this war Vanuku was the main nation speaking out against the Razamid Caliphate. Soon after this, in 3696, Vanuku was transformed to a crowned republic. The van Zuyden tot Banstills once more returned to power, but this time as constitutional monarchs. Vanuku eventually founded the Tripartite Alliance with Jelbania and Deltaria. The Greater Majatran War that followed was won by the Tripartite Alliance. Category:Vanuku Category:History of Majatra Category:History of Vanuku Category:History